The Start of a New Beginning
by browneyedgurl790
Summary: Margaret has come from Maine to find LaPush. She just watched her family die right in front of her and her mom isn't her mom. She is a wolf just like everyone in Sam's pack but wants to keep it a secret. What problems will she face? I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Journey to La Push

Margaret POV

It's been three months since I left home, three months I've been on the journey to find La Push. I've spent three months in wolf form, and guess what? It's been three months since I've been in the pool. I have no idea where I am and I'm hungry. What I miss the most is the Pool.

I'm a diver. I participated in the 2008 Olympics in Beijing winning three gold's individually and a bronze over all with the US team. And I haven't touched a board in forever and it's killing me!

_Curse you stupid vampires!_ I thought.

If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be back at home with my family END OF STORY! Three months ago vampires attacked my Hometown the Abnaki reservation in Maine. Lots of them, more than my pack could ever handle and of course I am the only one of my pack on our reservation to survive. My father our Alpha's last words to me were,

_My angel you are not who you think you are, I am your real father but Mama is not your real mother. You are part Quileute their reservation is in La Push, Washington. Go find it and look for Sam Uley. He is your half brother and explain everything to him, ever our secret. He will know what to do. There are others like us there. Now go, go find it and never come back. I love you my angel. _

And that was it. He's gone. Isn't that horrible? Watching your closest friends, family, father die right before your eyes then get the information that the woman you thought was your mother your whole life isn't and it wasn't her to break it to you and now you have to go all the way across the country to find your real one! What the hell is wrong with my life?

I collapsed in the middle of the forest feeling hot tears stream down my snout and I whined, laying there for what seemed like hours. Then with my wolf hearing I heard cars. Cars, Ha! A highway! I got up and ran with my wolf speed to the edge of a road. I walked beside the road for a few miles until I came across a sign that said, "Welcome to Port Angles, WA."

_Thank freaking God! I made it to Washington. _I got really excited! Then the thought occurred, _Now where the hell is La Push? Damn._ I just kept walking when I realized that it was a little town. The first town I'd crossed in about 3 weeks. I am definitely close cause there is a Quileute Store. So I phased out, put on my short shorts and a tank top that were tied to my leg and put my hair I a pony tail. Man it feels good to be human.

I hopped out of the woods hoping nobody noticed that I came out but no one did. I got on the sidewalk and decided to find food. That was my number one priority.

I started looking around for food and realized that a lot of people were staring at me. It was fairly busy in the town and mostly couples were walking hand in hand or a group of girls with shopping bags gossiping not caring what was going on. I looked down at myself to make sure I didn't miss anything but I looked perfectly fine... Then I heard someone whisper "Do you think she's cold?" and I realized that it was about 30 degrees outside.

Of course I didn't feel it cause I'm werewolf hot. So I rapped my arms around my arms to make it look like I was cold, when I saw three guys dressed in shorts and t-shirts staring at me, and Holy god, they were hot! All of them had to be over 6 feet tall they had short black hair and they were huge like totally ripped!

I stopped drooling and snapped out of my trans to come and realize they are like me. Shorts and t-shirt tanned skin black hair they probably weren't cold at all just like me.

They started walking my way so I looked over to see a McDonalds beside me and ran in.

Yummy it smelled soooo good. "Hello welcome to McDonalds what would you like to order." A kid said behind the counter. He looked me up and down then smiled seductively meeting my eyes.

I snorted "Yeah uhh, 2 Big Macs, a large coke, large fry, And ehh medium chocolate shake." I looked down at him and he stared at me,

"Are there two of you or is this all for you?" I can't believe this guy. "No I just got another Big Mac for my imaginary friend and we will split the drinks." I said sarcastically. "Yes it is all for me."

"Okay, okay it's just a lot."

"What? You've never seen a girl eat this much before. Is there a problem?"

He was about to say something but I just walked away. I don't really know why that made me so mad, but it's probably because I've been in wolf form for so long so I have a short temper. I always have a short temper though and I've always had.

Sitting down at my table I noticed the three guys had followed me in. They kept sneaking glances at me until the kid behind the counter sat in front of me. "So babe I'm on brake wanna make out?" Oh my god. Are you kidding me.

"Excuse me?" I asked

He looked completely serious "You heard me babe."

I busted out laughing but I was also really irritated. Does he really think I'm that easy?

I could see the three guys chuckling "Uh, yeah right. Are you serious? Is this what you do to everyone? Does it look like I wanna make out with you?" I started to get agitated and his cheeks turned a light shade pink. I could feel myself starting to shake. "I think I would much rather make out with one of them that you." and I pointed to the three guys and they all looked at him nodding their heads. "Fine what ever." he mummbled and got up and walked away. I could feel myself shaking as I glared at him walking away. I took deep breaths to calm myself down and hoped that the three guys' hadn't just seen that.

When I finished I got up and walked over to them.

"Hey, thanks for nodding you heads back there." They looked up and smiled "No problem," said the shorter of the two; he was also skinnier. "I'm Quil," he said. "And this is Jacob and Embry." They both smiled and said hi.

"I'm Margaret." I said stretching my arm out and they all shook it. The conversation became awkward so I asked, "I hope this isn't a stupid question. But which way is LA Push?" They all laughed and I could feel my cheeks start to warm.

Jacob, I think, smiled warmly and said, "If you follow that road right there and go about 50 miles, it's on the right. You'll see a sign."

"Thanks." I said turning for the door. "Um maybe I'll see you guys around? It was nice meeting you."

"Wait." Embry said stopping me. "You need a ride? We're heading back there in about an hour. We are just waiting for a friend."

"Thanks, but no thanks, see ya later." I said walking towards the door. I ended up running into someone knocking their purse out of their hand.

"Watch where your going Bitch." The girl said bending down to pick up her stuff.

I quickly responded, "Oh sorry, but it's not my fault you're an asshole." Helping her pick her stuff up. She looked at me up and down and I turned to go.

"Hey." She said. I turned and glared back. "I'm Leah." She extended her arm.

"Margaret." I said shaking it.

"I like you, you seem pretty cool."

"Thanks, you're not so bad your self." I answered hearing one of the guy's, maybe Embry, say, "Damn, she's like a girl version of Paul."

I didn't give that much thought and turned to walk out.

"I'll see you around," said Leah.

"Maybe." I answered taking off towards the woods.

Once in the forest I stripped down and phased. It took about 15 minutes to get to La Push with my wolf speed and when I got there I had nowhere else to go so I headed to the beach. I needed to get into water soon or I was going to kill myself!

Phasing out and putting on my shorts and tank top I walked out onto the sand. Man it felt so good to finally be here. I just closed my eyes to take it all in. It was beautiful here and I'm already happy with the whole area.

I was snapped out of my trans when I heard a guy yelling, then a splash. I looked to my left. Cliffs. CLIFFS! CLIFF DIVING! Woo hoo, oh yeah! What now. Before I knew felt myself running to find the top of the cliff. This place was my paradise, yet my life couldn't start living my life until I would find Sam Uley. I had to find him because it was an Alpha command and there was a pull to where he might be. But until then I'm going to impress those guys with my mad diving Olympic skills!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my 4 reviewers! It means so much! Sorry its been a while but the end of school is coming closer and that means stupid Exams so I might be getting busier and busier! But please continue to read though, I have a lot in store for you guys! :) OHh and the _Italics _is her either talking to herself or everyone in wolf form.**

**-Charlotte**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Sam

Margaret POV

I reached the top of the cliff and in front of me stood four shirtless muscled guys, and they were wet! Could this get any better?

I knew they were just like me and probably knew Jacob, Embry and Quil. Plus who else would have the guts to jump off a cliff this high and not die?

I stepped forward snapping a twig and they whipped around.

"Sup." I said popping the P at the end. They looked at me confused.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of them said sort of harsh.

I glared "Who are you and why the hell do you think you can talk to me like that?"

The biggest guy there then smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up Brady. Sorry, I'm Jared and this is Brady, Collin, and Seth." they all said 'hello'.

I could see Jared was nice but Collin and Brady looked like pain in the asses great. Then Seth was, well he was cute be looked so sweet.

"So you came to cliff dive huh?" Collin said.

"Yup, and lemme guess your here to cliff dive too?" I mentioned sarcastically

"Correct. But aren't you scared or something this is a little high for you?"

I laughed, "Nope, but I'm sure it is to you."

"What makes you think that?" he asked turning a little shade pink. _Hee hee this is going be fun._

"The fact that you just blushed." More blush crept across his face and the other three laughed at him.

_I could see Seth staring at me. Was he checking me out? I mean sure I am pretty good looking if I do say do myself. But it looked more as of he was trying to figure something out._

"Did you just move here?" he asked

"Yup just got in about an hour ago."

"And the first thing you wanna do is cliff dive?" asked Jared, "Have you done it before?"

_Ha ha apparently they didn't watch the Olympics cause they would recognize me._

"Yes and yes." duh.

"Well I don't think you should it's not safe way up here." really?

I snorted "What are you Jared? My mother."

"Ha fine prove it. Just don't come crying to me when you die."

_Hahaha he had no idea who I really am. And the funny part is that he thinks he's right and trying to out smart me._

"How can I come crying to you if I'm dead?" I smirked my 'I'll show you Bitch' smirk.

"Watch me. I'll even do a little trick for y'all."

"Haha you said y'all." said Brady and Collin at the same time.

I stuck my toungue out at them, it was better than giving the finger.

"Whatever you say, just don't hurt yourself." _Oh, Jared what our relationship has yet to come._ My smirk grew bigger and I got all jumpy inside haha they had no clue what I was about to do. Impress there little asses off.

They scooted to the side and I took a few steps back. I closed my eyes and thought of what flip I was going to do. I picked the most complicated one I knew that would wow them the most and concentrated. I took a deep breath through my nose then slowly out my mouth, opened my eyes. I ran my little diving run ad jumped off the cliff. It felt amazing I felt so free. Then as I felt my self drop I started my flip. A two and a half 3 twists summersaults pike. (Two and a half flips in a pike formation while also twisting 3 times then landing in a dive.) I felt myself kickout perfect then hit the water. That was amazing and the best I've ever done that dive.

Once I came back up I looked at the top of the cliff. Their faces were priceless! Score! Then I heard Seth say " Ha Ha! I knew it! She's that chick from the Olympics!" hmm so he does watch the Olympics, just one more reason i like him!

"Are you impressed?" I yelled up.

_Hell you are bitches._

I started swimming back to shore while they jumped off.

"How the hell did you do that?" Collin asked.

"Did that not hurt at all?" said Brady

"Arn't you freezing?" Seth asked

"you're hot." Jared blurted out.

"Dear god, well, I don't really know how I did that I just did it, let's see, No and no and why thank you Jared you're not so bad your self." I smirked.

We got back on shore and Collin and Brady said good-bye and ran into the forest. Probably going to patrol or something. I played dumb, " Where'd they go?"

"To work."

" In the woods?"

"Yup."

Jared and Seth plopped down next to me.

"So you were in the Olympics?"

"Do you wanna have dinner with us tonight at Sam and Emily's?"

They asked at the same time. I took a deep breath,

"Okay umm yes I was in the Olympics and I don't know who Sam and Emily."

They looked at eachother and Seth said "That's cool."

Then Jared added "They won't mind they love having guests. And Brady and Collin will be there."

"Oh Goody" I said sarcastically. Then something caught my attention. Jared had said Sam and Emily, maybe that's Sam Uley my supposedly half brother.

"When you say Sam. Do you mean Sam Uley?"

They looked at me in shock.

"How do you know him?" Seth asked

"Well he's the reason I came to La Push and I needed to find him and talk to him, so yay, my mission will be accomplished and I do accept your invitation for dinner. I'm starving!" I really was starving and the more I thought about it the more I was. Stupid wolf hunger.

"Why do you need to talk him?" Jared pressed.

"Well that is none or you business. Mr. Knowsy." I started to get annoyed with all the questions.

"So why are here to talk to Sam?" Seth pressed even more.

My temper started getting to me

"That's basically the same question and I'm not going to tell you because it's none of your business now stop asking questions!"

"Okay, okay jeez. But I do have one more." Jared asked.

Oh my god really? I tried to keep calm.

"What?"

"Why aren't you cold?"

Damn this temper thing is much harder that I thought. _Breath. Stay under controll. You cannot phase._

"What? You haven't seen a girl not cold? I am just not cold, is that a problem? Is it not human?"

God, why did I have to be such a freaking hot head. The smallest things get me angry and annoyed! I sort of laughed at my self because what I just said actually is not really human because if I was human I probably would be dieing of hypothermia.

"Well yes most girls I know would be freezing but I guess it's not weird for you. You're naturally hot so are Seth and I." He said then smiled realizing what he had just said.

"Haha yes I am. You got that right sir." I hopped up from the sand and started down the beach. "So where is Sam and Emily's, cause I'm starving!"

They laughed getting up and walking with me. "Right this way Madame." Seth walked and I followed.

Man what if I never ran into these guys. Even though they annoyed the shit out of me and it took so much for me not to phase. I'm glad I found them, they were hot and leading me to Sam. I might of never been able to find Sam if it weren't for them.

We had been walking a little ways until I saw a cute yellow house about 100 yards away come into view. I breathed in a large breath and caught a whiff of something delicious smelling. I looked over at Jared and Seth and could tell they smelled it too because they quickened their pace.

We reached the front door and walked up to the door and Jared and Seth just walked in without knocking. Rude.

"Sam, Emily we have someone here to meet you! And she says she knows Sam and needs to talk to him." Jared shouted.

"And _she_ has a name you dumbass." I said. Then heard a few chuckles coming from the kitchen.

"Really who is it?" I heard a woman say and she rounded the corner with a bowl and a spoon in her hands mixing something. She was beautiful but there were three giant scars across her face and I guarantee you it's from a wolf, maybe her imprint. But they made her even more beautiful.

"This is Margaret, Margaret Emily, Emily, Margaret" said Jared introducing us.

"It is very nice to meet you honey. Come into the kitchen so I can put this down and you can meet Sam and the others." She said with a warm smile.

I followed her into the kitchen with Seth and Jared behind me.

"And this is Sam." Seth said.

I saw a man get up from the table but when I looked him in the face I stopped dead in my tracts and so did he. We both gasped. I have seen him before. This was Sam. Sammy my older brother I looked up to when I was 9. Sam the best brother ever. The one who I've tried to forget about. The one who I would snuggle with when I had night mares, the one who taught me to ride a bike, the one that made me turn into the bitch I am today and the one who left with no good byes. He was the father I never had. Tears started to form in my eyes, I couldnt believe it. "Sammy." I whispered "Is that really you?"

"Margaret?" he whispered in disbelief. "Oh my god, this isn't real." he said then started moving forward.  
Then I couldnt take it any more and I ran meeting him half and we both engulfed each other in a big hug. I could feel him bury his face in my the crook of my neck. Damn I should be yelling and screaming at him right now but I couldn't I missed him to much to do that.

I pulled away to look at his face and saw tears sliding down his cheeks so I cupped his jaw and wipes away his tears with my thumbs. "It really is you Maggie moo isn't it?" he asked. I laughed at my old nickname

"No shit I'm standing here arn't." I giggled, then buried my face in his chest again.

"Yep you haven't changed a bit sweet heart. The same hot headed girl I left 9 years ago." I smiled in his chest "And it's only gotten worse buddy boy."

Then realized we weren't the only two there. All eyes were on us and I could feel it. I could just picture the looks on Jared and Seth's faces in confusion as well as everyone else's. We pulled away from each other and he wiped my tears away kissing the top of my forehead.

"Now why the hell are you here?" he said in a serious voice, "Joey will be very upset when he finds you gone." Joey is our father we never called him dad just Joey don't know why.

Then I realized why I really was here because Joey was dead. It brought tears to my eyes again and I said "Sammy Joey's dead. He told me to come to La Push and find you and that you'd know what to do and I want to talk to you in private."  
Sam looked like someone had just ripped a whole in his chest and it broke my heart.

"Sure thing. Let's go to the beach." he said trying not to cry. Then he took my hand and led me out the door leaving everyone in the house totally confused and I felt sort of bad but I really needed to tell Sam everything. It was amazing the way Sam can make my bitchiness go away. It makes me feel like he never left in the first place. I feel so stupid because I could never remember Sam at all until now i had totally forgotten i had a brother named Sam until i saw his face and seeing his face brought back all of the memories.

We got to the beach and Sam sat us on a rock then faced me, "Now explain."

I took a deep breath and started "Okay so..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! I am so sorry it took so long! Just with finishing school and starting summer I have been so busy! I know this chapter is short but I hope it is okay. It is from Paul's point of view for a change up so I hope y'all like it! I will try to update sooner so please keep reading! and please review and tell me what you think!**

**Okidokie! On with the story!**

* * *

Paul POV

_I am freaking pissed off. Sam made me do double patrol because I was late for the pack meeting last night! Who F-ing cares! So while I'm on freaking patrol Jared, tweedle dee, tweedle dumb, and Seth get to go cliff diving! And Jake, Embry, Quil, and Leah wont shut up about this badass girl they saw at McDonalds who they think I'll imprint on. Ha me imprint, no freaking way._

Flashback

_I hear four people phase._

_Holy Crap man I think we just found your imprint! _Said Jacob. I groaned.

_No no dude, really I can just see it happening right now. _Quil implied

_Yeah she's a bitch, I like her though. She seemed like a badass. _Leah said, and that caught me off guard because Leah never really talks.

_I will bet you $100 bucks you will imprint on her. _And of course that is what Embry would say.

_Deal. That just adds more money to my pocket. _I said.

_Come on man, you make it seem like you will never imprint. _

_That's because I won't. I mean seriously come on, me Paul the manwhore imprint? Yeah right._

_Paul you know it will happen and its great to hear you admit that you are manwhore, _Jared said.

_I know I'm one dude now just shut up so I can patrol. _

_Gosh whatever. _They all said.

End of Flashback

I'm tired and I'm hungry and I just can't take these people's shit anymore. Me Paul Lahote is never going to imprint. So shut up. After that I phased out and made my way to Emily's. I just wanted to eat and wait for the day to end.

Once everyone got back we are eating and joking around until we hear the door open.

"Sam, Emily we have someone here to meet you! And she says she knows Sam and needs to talk to him." Jared shouted.

"And _she_ has a name you dumbass." I heard a girl say. She sounded like an angel It was so sweet and sounded tough. Beautiful maybe. _Ah Paul no! _I mentally slapped myself.

"Really who is it?" Emily asked walking out of the kitchen.

"This is Margaret, Margaret Emily, Emily, Margaret," said Jared introducing them. Margaret, what a beautiful name. I mentally slapped myself, _stop it Paul. _

Jacob, Embry, and Quil all look at me mouthing 'Thats her!' but I ignored them.

"It is very nice to meet you honey. Come into the kitchen so I can put this down and you can meet Sam and the others." Said Emily. Then walked in with the most beautiful I'd ever seen.

"And this is Sam." Seth said.

Sam got up and looked at her then paused and they just stared at each other.

"Sammy." She whispered, "Is that really you?"

"Margaret?" he whispered in disbelief. "Oh my god, this isn't real." he said then started moving forward.

_Ohhh shit Sam has another girl friend we never knew about! Haha this will be good!_ I thought to myself.

Then they just hugged and that caught everyone off guard. Seth and Jared were just dumb founded and Jake, Quil, Embry and Emily's faces were priceless, probably just like mine.

Then Sam started crying! CRYING! Holy Shit what was going on. "It really is you Maggie moo isn't it?" he asked. Margaret laughed.

"No shit I'm standing here aren't I." she giggled, then buried her face in his chest again.

"Yep you haven't changed a bit sweet heart. The same hot headed girl I left 9 years ago and it's only gotten worse buddy boy." She said. I really like her already.

Then she quickly realized they weren't the only two there and blushed. Beautiful, she is so damn hot. _Shit Paul stop it Stop. _

"Now why the hell are you here?" Sam asked in his serious voice, "Joey will be very upset when he finds you gone." She said. Who the hell is Joey?

Sam then got this look on his face "Sammy Joey's dead. He told me to come to La Push and find you and that you'd know what to do and I want to talk to you in private." It looked like someone had punched Sam in the face when she said that.

"Sure thing. Let's go to the beach." he said

What the hell? They just ran out, we all looked at Emily who just continued cooking like nothing happened. She much know.

Jared and Seth grabbed food and sat down,

"Who the hell is she?" I asked

"No clue but she says she knows Sam and the only reason she came was to talk to him, but that, what just happened between them was weird and something I wasn't expecting." said Jared.

* * *

**Sorry it is short I know it is but I will try and make the next one longer. Please review!**

**-Charlotte :)**


End file.
